


A Robot With a Soul

by thefourstarball



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lima be in love with 17 and it's clear, SHE CAN SEE THE FUTURE BTW LETS CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION BEFORE IT BEGINS, hi I wrote this for school, this just a dumb poem, yall remember Lima? Wow she's so different now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourstarball/pseuds/thefourstarball
Summary: Lima Maqel reflects on the first time she saw Android 17 in a vision vs the first time she met him in real life





	A Robot With a Soul

A Robot With A Soul 

When I first saw you,   
Back in my vision of the future,  
On that cold, dark night,  
Your eyes felt cold,  
Your presence too.   
A monster created to kill,   
A cold hearted robot.   
Yet, you defied your creator's will,  
Your own taking control.   
The way you smiled at the fear,  
You saw in the bystander's eyes,  
I thought there was no way to stop you,  
Than to bring about your demise.  
Then your demon arose,   
And he took you away.   
You were like a power outlet,   
An endless supply of energy.   
In the end, you were killed too.   
The magic brought his victims back,  
All those innocents and you.   
They sparred your life, let you go.  
Would I have done the same?   
Back then, I'd say I don't know. 

Now here we are,   
Five years later.   
I'm twenty now,   
You twenty-four.   
You smile at me,   
Eyes now warm.   
You remember me,   
Why does that make me flush?   
That heartless robot, I no longer see.   
The wind blows your black hair,   
I see it tickle your shoulders,   
And for the first time I notice,  
You are very handsome.   
Your blue eyes smile at me,   
Just as your lips do.   
My breath hitches as I stare back.  
After what you did,   
Can I really trust you? 

You walk with me, out to my car.   
You insist, though it's not very far.   
I keep my eyes to the ground,   
I wait for a comment on my scar.   
Surely you see it,   
It's impossible to hide.   
Jagged and deep,   
Shows what I've been through.   
You say nothing, that surprises me.   
You're not even slightly rude,   
Though you have lead way,   
Right there on my cheek. 

You pat my shoulder,   
Open my car door.   
You tell me to come back anytime,   
You work in this park, after all. 

As you leave, I see again  
Those eyes, so icy blue.   
I smile at your back.   
Maybe you've changed.   
Maybe I can trust you. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know 17 isn't a ROBOT but let me live


End file.
